Stalker
by mickey139
Summary: awalnya hidupku sangatlah monoton, kampus-rumah, rumah-kampus,tapi semua berubah ketika bertemu dengan dia. Aku mengetahui tentang dia. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku. Milikseorang Haruno Sakura.


**Pair: **SasuSaku

**Rate:** M

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe.

**Stalker** **Mickey_miki**

**...**

...

Kata orang aku adalah seorang yang santai.

Itu benar.

Aku adalah orang yang sangat santai. Hidupku sangat monoton. Hanya berbatas itu terus. Rumah-kampus atau kampus-rumah. Tidak pernah keluar untuk sekedar merilekskan tubuh dan pikiran. Tidak pernah jalan-jalan bersama teman untuk mengakrabkan diri. Bagiku lebih mengasikkan dan lebih berguna menghabiskan waktu di rumah sambil nonton film kegemaran dan tidur untuk mengumpulkan energi untuk hari esok.

Kata orang aku seperti burung dalam sangkar.

Sebetulnya aku sendirilah yang berbetah diri berada di dalam sangkar. Aku tidak pernah merasa dikurung, aku sendiri yang mengurung diri. Bagiku lebih menyenangkan berada di dalam sangkar di banding dengan berada di dunia luar. Aku bisa memanjakan diriku dengan imajinasi-imajinasi dan menuangkannya lewat sebuah cerita.

Namun itu dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan-_nya_

Dia adalah seorang yang mampu membuatku merubah semua sikapku dan memberiku warna baru dalam kehidupanku. Dia si pemilik mata kelam, dengan sifatnya yang sangat kalem mampu membuat semua atensiku menuju ke arahnya. Sifat dingin yang dia torehkan kepada orang lain, tidak sekalipun melunturkan pesonanya. Namun, membuatnya semakin dikagumi. Deisuke Yamato itulah namanya.

Pemuda dingin nan arogan dengan semua kelebihannya mampu membius hampir semua kaum hawa di kampusku.

Tak sedikit orang yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Terlebih pada kaum perempuan, namun tak sedikitpun dipedulikan. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa dekat dengannya, karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah sahabatnya sejak dulu.

Bahkan tak sedikit gadis atau mungkin wanita yang secara terang-terangan mengajaknya tidur. Yah... Memang ku akui tidak hanya wajahnya yang rupawan, tubuhnya juga sangat er... Seksi. _He is very hot._

Walau sudah di tolak mentah-mentah, tak sedikit pun menyurutkan keinginan mereka untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

"_They are crazy, right?"_

Melihat sifatnya yang seperti itu, entah kenapa aku merasa tertantang untuk bisa mencairkan es abadinya itu. Aku ingin tahu tentangnya lebih banyak, ingin berbicara dengannya─walau satu, dua kata, dan entah kenapa aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, hanya milik Haruno Sakura─walau itu mustahil.

Aku mulai mencari tahu identitasnya. Karena tidak mungkin memintanya langsung pada petugasnya, jadi langsung saja mencarinya di tempat tersimpannya data-data mengenai informasi semua mahasiswa di kampusku. Dengan melakukan hal yang berbahaya, yang mungkin tak seorangpun dalam universitasku mau melakukannya. Langsung mengambil dari sumber penyimpanannya, di computer pusat Konoha University. Tindakan yang memiliki konsekuensi yang tinggi. Hacker-kan memang seperti itu.

Awalnya aku hanya ingin tahu nomor ponsel atau media social yang dia gunakan, untuk mengetahui kebiasaannya atau mungkin menyamar sebagai salah satu fansgirls-nya, tetapi informasi yang ku dapatkan lebih baik dari apa yang ku inginkan semula. Aku jadi bisa tahu bahwa nama Daisuke Yamato adalah nama samarannya dan nama aslinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Membaca nama Sasuke dahiku sedikit mengkerut, seolah pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana? Lagi pula kenapa dia menggunakan nama samara? Dan kenapa kampus mengizinkannya? Ah. Entahlah.

Dia tinggal di kompleks perumahan Uchha di Ameterasu Street dan informasi dasar yang lain. seperti golongan darah, tinggi dan berat badan─yang menurutku tidak penting, tetapi mungkin suatu saat akan berguna.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi masih terngiang di kepalaku, hingga pada lembar ke tiga biodata laki-laki itu, semua pertanyaanku terjawab. Dia adalah calon pewaris tunggal dari Uchiha Corp. Ha.. Pantas saja, pernah tahu nama itu. Aku-kan pernah mencoba merites data-data di perusahaan itu, sekedar menguji kemampuan. Walau gagal, namun beruntung karena tidak ketahuan. Hm... aku mengerti kenapa dia menyembunyikannya sekarang.

"Hah" aku menghela nafas. Melihat gambar laki-laki itu pada layar computer. Aku tidak tahu kenapa laki-laki itu bisa membuatku penasaran dan bertekad untuk mengetahui semua tentang dirinya, bahkan sampai ingin menjadi miliknya. Entah bagian mana dari dirinya yang bisa membuatku terpesona padahal yang lain saja tidak. Sabaku Gaara, Shimura Sai, Nara Sikamaru, Hyuga Neji, contohnya. Mereka semua juga berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Tetapi tak satu pun dari pesona mereka menghinggapiku. Entahlah.

Setelah semua selesai. Secepatnya, semua akses yang menghubungkan ke computer pusat tadi ku tutup. Aku tidak mau ketahuan dan dimasukkan ke penjara. Hanya karena penasaran dan mencari tahu identitas laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Sudah terhitung seminggu sejak membuntuti laki-laki itu. Kemanapun dia pergi, aku selalu mengikutinya. Aku merutuki diriku karena menjadi stalker hanya untuk mengetahui semua tentang dirinya, kebiasaannya, atau apapun menyangkut dirinya. Seumur-umur ini adalah kali pertama aku malakukannya.

Dia memanglah seorang yang kaya. Namun tak pernah sekali pun dia mengendarai mobil mahalnya. Pergi atau pun pulang dari kampus dia hanya berjalan kaki dan menaiki bus. Dia juga sering ke toko buku dan buku yang paling sering dia baca adalah buku yang membahas mengenai seorang penderita kanker yang berusaha untuk tetap hidup, melawan penyakitnya dan pada akhirnya harus meninggal juga.

Aneh. Kata itu sangat cocok untuknya. Seharusnya dia membaca buku yang membahas tentang bisnis, karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar. Lagi pula buku itu juga tidak masuk dalam jurusannya yang ku tahu dia mengambil jurusan manajemen dan bisnis.

Itu adalah salah satu sifatnya yang baru sebagian ku tahu.

Setiap hari, sebelum pulang ke rumahnya, dia akan singgah di sebuah kafe hanya untuk memesan segelas kopi tanpa gula. Mungkin ingin menenangkan pikirannya karena kafe tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi selalu melantunkan lagu-lagu yang menenangkan bagi pendengar. Aku heran, di umurnya yang masih memerlukan kesenangan ala remaja, dia malah bertindak seperti bapak-bapak yang sedang mencari suasana tenang karena pusing memikirkan masalah, keluarga, mungkin.

Selama membuntutinya dan melihat semua kegiatan yang dia lakukan, tak ada satu pun yang sama, kecuali membaca buku dan ke kafe untuk meminum kopi. Semua akhir kegiatannya tidaklah monoton dan aku sendiri tidak bisa menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Seperti biasa dia akan menyesap aroma kopinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mencicipinya. Aku heran untuk apa melakukan itu, toh rasanya juga akan tetap sama walau tidak disesap aromanya? Toh semua aroma kopi kan sama.

Setengah jam berlalu dan akhirnya dia beranjak, entah kemana lagi dia akan menjajakan kakinya. Aku pun kembali mengikutinya setelah membayar makanan yang tadi ku makan.

Mengingat kegiatanku dulu, rasanya sangat berbeda sekali. Padahal jam-jam seperti ini aku akan berada di kamar untuk menonton film kesukaanku sambil memakan cemilan yang sudah disediakan ibuku atau mungkin menghayal tentang masa depanku.

Lamunanku terhenti saat melihatnya sudah menaiki bus. Aku pun kembali mengikutinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, seharusnya dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, bus yang dia tumpangi tidak menuju arah rumahnya, tetapi arah lain dan itu di luar jalur kota Konoha.

Aku tidak tahu ke mana arah bus itu melaju, karena ini kali pertama aku keluar dari rumah dan menaiki bus yang berlawanan arah dengan rumah atau kampus.

Bus kemudian berhenti. Ku lihat dia turun dan aku pun mulai mengikutinya lagi. Sebetulnya aku heran padanya. Selama seminggu membuntutinya, dia terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak merasakan sesuatu. Padahal sudah beberapa kali dia melihatku secara langsung, dan dia malah tidak mengacuhkanku. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang dia sengaja ingin aku untuk terus membuntutinya.

Dijejakkan terus kakinya hingga melewati sebuah hutan, hutan yang mungkin belum banyak orang yang tahu, terbukti dengan jalanannya yang sempit dan tidak bisa dilewati oleh kendaraan. Hanya jalan setapak kecil yang memang diperuntukan untuk jalan kaki.

Aku tersentak ketika dia tiba-tiba berlari dan membuatku tertinggal jauh di belakangnya, sampai-sampai punggungnya pun tak terlihat lagi oleh mataku. Aku takut. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia sengaja ingin meninggalkank karena tahu aku terus membuntutinya. Aku pun kemudian ikut berlari, mengikuti jalan setapak di depanku, hingga sebuah cahaya orange menyilaukan menerpa mataku dan membuat langkahku mereda. Aku mengadahkan kepala hanya untuk melihat lebih jelas cahaya itu, dan kembali mempercepat langkahku.

Langkah kakiku ku hentikan saat sudah sampai di ujung jalan itu. pemandangan yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya kini tersuguhkan di hadapanku. Degradasi warna dari perpaduan antara pemandangan langit senja, warna lembayung pada langit, tenggelamnya matahari, dan warna lautan yang semakin menggelap, juga...

...Sepasang mata kelam yang terus menatap ke arahku.

Aku terdiam, tubuhku kaku. Entah kenapa otakku tidak bisa memproses lebih cepat perintahku. Seolah sel-sel syaraf di tubuhku tidak lagi terhubung ke otakku.

Tubuhku merinding takut, namun di saat bersamaan, aku terpesona akan sosoknya itu. Tubuh tegapnya menghalangi terpaan cahaya ke arah kami, dan membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan bak malaikat yang baru turun ke bumi.

Aku tersentak ketika dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan tubuhku masih tetap tak bisa digerakkan. Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang akan ku lontarkan padanya jika dia bertanya.

Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke arah samping kanan dan kiriku berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu sebagai alasan. Namun nihil tak ada apapun yang kulihat selain pasir, laut dan matahari yang terbenam yang bisa ku jadikan sebagai alasan. Pemandangan indah di depan mataku kini tak lagi bisa kurasakan saat laki-laki itu semakin mendekat.

Deg

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan curiga. Tapi sungguh baru kali ini aku mendengarkan suaranya. Suaranya sangat merdu. Pertengahan antara bas dan tenor. Suara itu sangat jantan. Suara khas laki-laki dewasa.

Aku tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau takut. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Dia pasti akan menganggapku seorang gadis yang aneh, penguntit, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Melirik arah lain pun percuma karena tak ada yang mampu untuk dijadikan alasan. Di sisi lain aku juga senang dan sedikit bangga karena mampu membuatnya berbicara lebih dari dua kata.

"Ano... Aku... Aku kesasar." Aku merutuki diriku sendiri setelah melontarkan satu kalimat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Dia menyerngit bingung, atau mungkin pura-pura bingung. Seringainya sangat jelas terlihat di mataku. Seringai yang ku yakini jika dilihat oleh gadis-gadis kampusku, mereka akan meleleh seperti lilin.

"Hahahaha..." Aku mendongak memperhatikan dia yang tiba-tiba tertawa dan lagi-lagi aku terpesona melihat ekspresi itu. Membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

_Oh my God_. Bisa-bisanya rona merah brengsek ini menghiasi wajahku. Aku yakin rona ini datang mengejekku, karena alasan yang bodoh seperti itu dan semoga dia tidak melihatnya.

"Oh... Begitu." Ucapnya sarkastik dengan seringainya yang semakin jelas terlihat. Sial. Dia pasti akan memojokkanku dan semakin mengejekku. Kurang ajar, kenapa aku harus menyukai laki-laki seperti ini. Kemana sifat dinginnya yang biasa dia tampilkan?

Aku semakin merutuki diriku. Tentu saja, dengan jawabanku tadi, siapa saja tidak akan ada yang percaya. Mana ada gadis dengan umur sepertiku tersesat di tempat terpencil yang jarang dilewati orang dengan orang yang paling dikagumi di kampus. Oh.. Tentu saja dia pasti akan mudah mengetahui kalau aku sedang mengikutinya.

Aku memang sangat bodoh, seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia sengaja datang ke sini. Dia pasti menjebakku.

"Kau berani sekali nona mengikutiku hingga ke sini." Ucapnya lagi. Masih dengan seringai yang dia tampakkan. Astaga kenapa seringainya itu sangat seksi. Brengsek.

Kakinya semakin mendekat ke arahku. Namun tubuhku tak sedikitpun bergerak.

Tatapannya. Tatapan mata kelamnya seakan membius tubuhku agar tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku semakin bergeming saat langkahnya semakin mendekat ke arahku. Jantungku juga tak mau berkompromi denganku─kecepatan berdetaknya semakin gila hingga membuat seolah sebentar lagi akan keluar dari tubuhku. Aku menutup mataku erat, pasrah dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku sebentar lagi.

Setelah lama terdiam, ku rasakan sisi sebelah wajahku dibelainya dan itu sukses membuat tubuhku menegang.

"Cantik."

Aku tersentak dan segera membuka mata karena satu kata yang dia ucapkan padaku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sekedar untuk memastikan.

Eh.. apa aku tadi salah dengar? Sepertinya tadi terdengar seolah dia baru saja memujiku. Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan kalau aku cantik? Itu semua pasti khayalanku...

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura."

... dan dia baru saja mengatakan kalau aku cantik sekali? Juga menyebutkan namaku. Astaga, aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Oh Tuhan tolong jangan bangunkan aku untuk mimpi ini.

Aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya dan oh... Lihatlah! Dia juga masih tetap menatapku. Astaga tatapannya. Tatapannya seolah memiliki kekuatan untuk menawanku. Bahkan tubuhku pun semakin tidak bisa digerakkan. Sial, dia tampan sekali.

Tangannya kemudian berpindah membelai lembut surai _pink_-ku beberapa saat. Aku masih menatapnya dalam diam. Dan... Errr... Bingung. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti ini. Selang beberapa detik kemudian dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku masih diam tak bergeming, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Aku merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit wajahku. Aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari nafas juga tubuhnya membuatku ingin terus berada di posisi seperti ini.

Aku masih diam, berusaha memproses kejadian yang baru saja ku alami, hingga merasakan sebuah benda kenyal bermain di bibirku. Mataku terbelalak ketika menyadari dialah yang sedang bermain di bibirku dengan bibirnya. Astaga dia menciumku, mencium bibirku. Mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Oh... Dewi Fortuna terima kasih.

Oh... lihatlah! Dia terlihat menikmatinya. Laki-laki di depanku ini seperti bukan orang yang pernah ku temui di kampus. Bukan pula orang yang sudah seminggu ini ku buntuti. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda. Pancaran matanya tidak seperti yang biasa dia tunjukkan. Lembut. Sampai membuaiku semakin tidak bisa menolaknya.

Aku mengikuti naluriku ketika lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibirku untuk mempersilahkan lidahnya bertamu ke dalam mulutku. Menginvasi semua yang terdapat di dalamnya. Tak ingin terkesan pasif, aku kemudian membalasnya. Kedua tanganku ku lilitkan di lehernya─semoga saja aku tidak mengecewakannya.

Sebelah tangannya semakin mencondongkan wajahku untuk memperdalam lumatannya. Dan tangannya yang lain bergerak membelai punggungku.

Tubuhku seakan terkena sengatan listrik yang menyenangkan saat tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam kemejaku dan membelai punggungku. Terus naik hingga mencapai pengait braku dan terus membelainya hingga tanpa sadar ia telah melepaskannya.

Setelah bibirnya puas dengan bibirku. Kini bibirnya bergerak menuju rahangku, mengecupnya sekilas dan melanjutkannya ke cuping telingaku kemudian dikulumnya. Kepalaku mendongak menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama kali ku rasakan. Aku melenguh dan kemudian mendesah akibat kegiatannya di tubuhku itu.

"Nghhhh" desahku tidak tertahan.

Dia Kemudian melanjutkannya di area leher. Mengecupnya, bahkan menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan ruam kemerahan yang ku yakini tak akan hilang dalam waktu satu-dua hari.

Tangannya yang tadi berada di belakang punggungku kini perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing bajuku. Entah karena diriku yang terlalu terbuai atau karena tangannya yang sangat lihai hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhku bagian atasku sudah tidak tertutupi.

Salah satu tangannya membelai sebelah dadaku, kemudian meremasnya pelan hingga membuatku kembali melenguh.

"Oh... astaga. Sasukeh..." Desahku tak tertahan ketika bibirnya mengulum salah satu dadaku dengan tangan yang lain masih memanjakan dadaku yang lain.

Posisi kami masih berdiri dan perlahan dia merebahkanku di atas pasir pantai itu. rasa nikmat itu kembali mengerayani tubuhku ketika merasakan pasir kasar bagian belakanku. Seolah ada semut yang membantu Sasuke untuk membelai tubuhku.

Salah satu tangannya kemudian perlahan turun menuju area paling sensitive di tubuhku. Membelainya dengan lembut dan semakin membuatku mendesah.

"Kau sangat basah, sayang.." bisiknya menggoda di telingaku dengan tangannya yang terus membelai bagian bawahku. Dan entah kapan semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuhku terlepas semua.

"Kau tahu...─" ucapnya di sela-sela lumatannya.

Ciumannya perlahan turun dan menjelajahi seluruh tubuhku. Dada, perut, berhenti di pusatku dan mengecupnya beberapa kali, lalu turun menuju area paling sensitive seorang perempuan. Ia kemudian mengecupnya "─Aku sengaja membawamu ke mari..." Lanjutnya. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya menerpa bagian terbawahku. Hangat dan geli, dan aku menyukainya.

Tangannya perlahan melebarkan kedua pahaku. Dikecupnya lagi kemudian sedikit melumatnya. Lidahnya juga turut membantu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin segera keluar dari tubuhku. "A...Akuh... Ingin pipish..." Ucapku sulit, karena bibir dan tangannya yang tidak berhenti memanjakan tubuhku.

"Keluarkan!" pintanya sambil terus meremas kedua dadaku.

Selang berapa lama sesuatu keluar dari tubuhku dan seluruh pandanganku memutih. Aku terengah setelah mengalami pelepasan tadi. Tubuhku sangat lelah dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Ini masih pemulaan sayang." Bisiknya menggoda. Aku tidak sadar sejak kapan pakaian di seluruh tubuhnya telah lepas semua. Ruam kemerahan diwajahku semakin menjadi ketika melihat postur tubuhnya yang tercetak sempurna.

Dia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk memasukiku. Aku sangat gugup, bagaimana pun juga ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku.

"Tatap aku saat melakukan ini."

Aku menuruti perkataannya, menatapnya dan mempersiapkan diri, hingga akhirnya ku rasakan sesuatu yang sangat keras memasuki tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mata erat karena merasakan sakit yang menyengat di bawah sana.

"Sa... Sakura... Ka.. Kau.. Astaga, ini yang pertama buatmu?" Ucapnya kaget setelah mengetahui keadaanku.

Dia mendekapku erat. Menatap mataku yang setengah terbuka dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir melalui sudut mataku. Mata kelamnya menatapku lembut, ada rasa bersalah dan menyesal yang tersirat dari sorot matanya.

"Tidak apa. lanjutkan saja." Bisikku dengan susah payah karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahannya. Kau boleh mencakar pundakku jika kau masih merasakan sakit."

Dari cara bicaranya yang sedikit mengeram, ku yakini dia sedang menahan hasratnya sekuat tenaga.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Dia kembali memasukiku, kali ini dengan sekali sentakan dan membuatku memekik tertahan karena dia melumat bibirku.

Perlahan digerakkannya pinggulnya naik-turun dan itu semakin membuat bagian bawahku terasa sakit.

Terus dan terus dia lakukan itu hingga semakin lama rasa sakit yang ku rasakan tadi berangsur hilang dan digantikan rasa nikmat. Aku mendesah semakin gila, saat kecepatannya pinggulnya bertambah dan permainan tangannya yang makin membuatku melayang.

Hingga akhirnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhku, lagi. Aku berteriak cukup keras yang untungnya tidak ada satu pun yang mendengarnya kecuali laki-laki yang berada di atasku dan juga ku rasa dia juga sudah mencapai puncaknya, ketika ku rasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di dalamku.

"Astaga... ini nikmat sekali Sakura." Ucapnya setelah pulih dari kenikmatan kami yang luar biasa beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hm?" Aku hanya memandanginya bingung. Ku topang daguku di atas dadanya.

Dia menyeringai menatapku, lalu membelai punggungku lembut. Aku terdiam menikmati perlakuannya itu. dan beberapa saat kemudian aku bertanya.

"Kenapa...─?" tanyaku sengaja menjedanya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau selama ini aku membuntutimu...?"

"Hm... Sejak hari pertama kau membuntutiku aku sudah tahu Sakura. Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana kau akan terua mengikutiku."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini dia sudah tahu dan aku dengan percaya diri terus mengikutinya. Ternyata _felling_-ku benar, kalau ini memang jebakannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menutupi identitasmu dan memakai nama samaran?"

"Jika aku memakai nama samaran, bukan tidak mungkin gadis-gadis yang mengejarku akan bertambah dan membuatku sulit melihatmu. Kau sendiri-kan tahu bagaimana tampannya wajahku. Maka dari itu sengaja ku sembunyikan. Dan kau juga pasti akan mengetahuinya."

"Hm?"

"kau bingung?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Setahun yang lalu, ada seorang yang berusaha membongkar data-data perusahaanku dan ia tidak berhasil karena aku yang menggagalkannya. Setelah ku periksa, ternyata dia seorang gadis yang kuliah di Konoha University─"

Aku tersentak, ternyata mereka tahu apa yang sudah ku lakukan dulu. Bahkan mereka tahu siapa aku.

"─dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu siapa gadis yang ku maksud!?"

Aku menunduk dan mengangguk kecil dan membuatnya semakin terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku pindah ke Konoha University, hanya untuk melihat gadis yang mencoba membongkar data-data perusahaanku..." Kekehnya dan membuatku mendongak menatapnya. "... dan aku langsung menyukainya." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang sangat... sangat menawan. Sial.

"Jadi... Kau sengaja membawaku ke mari karena..."

"Yah... Kau benar. Untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku."

_Shock_. Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah menyangka orang yang dikagumi oleh banyak gadis-gadis baru saja mengatakan itu semua. Menjadikanku miliknya. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat diimpi-impikan oleh gadis-gadis yang mengincarnya. Astaga. Ini hal tergila yang pernah ku alami dan... membahagiakan.

"Astaga... Apa yang nanti mereka lakukan padaku jika tahu kau baru saja mengatakan itu padaku. Dan lagi orang yang mereka kagumi baru saja bercinta denganku. Oh.. Astaga... mereka pasti akan menyiksaku, membuliku... Aku tidak mau... Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku..." Ucapku dramatis sambil menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku.

Dia kemudian duduk dan merengkuh tubuhku. "Jangan pikirkan mereka! Aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan hal lain ketika bersamaku. Cukup aku saja yang kau pikirkan. Dan lagi..."

Dia menjeda perkataannya sambil menatapku "... kita sebaiknya harus segera menikah."

Aku semakin tercengan mendengarnya. Menikah. Katanya tadi menikah. Aku menikah dengannya.

"Kenapa tampangmu begitu? Oh... Astaga Sakura kita baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sepantasnya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri dan lagi tadi kita tidak menggunakan pengaman. Aku tidak ingin kau hamil dan aku dicap sebagai pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Astaga aku semakin shock mendengarnya. Tadi menikah, sekarang hamil. Apa maksudnya? Apa ini sebuah lamaran? Batinku berteriak.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang melamarku."

"Yah... Kalau kau mengenggapnya seperti itu." kekehnya dan aku hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah yang terjadi padaku. Kehidupan monotonku berubah saat bertemu dengannya. Si pemberi warna baru dalam hidupku.

Aku tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku. Orang yang hampir membuat perusahaannya jatuh─bangkrut mngkin, juga orang yang selalu membuntutinya. Dia hanya bilang karena aku berbeda.

Tetapi aku tidak tahu perbedaan yang dia maksud seperti apa. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku.

.

.

.

_May be love at the first sight_

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**a/n : **akhirnya selesai juga. fict rate M pertama yang ku buat. Entah bagus atau tidak, tetapi ku harap kalian mau menerimanya. Sekali lagi kritik dan saran saya harapkan agar saya bisa kebih baik dalam penulisan.


End file.
